In the applicant's previously patented system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,218, the applicant disclosed a surveillance system employing a camera adapted to be moved within a concealed track mounted on the ceiling of a business establishment to be protected and powered and controlled by a wired system as also described herein.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved system in which the feasible of length of an installation is extended and maintenance costs are reduced.